dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Osian Llewellyn
Osian "Oz" Llŷr Llewellyn Slytherin 1st Year This character belongs to Rabbitty History Osian was born in Penmaenmawr, Wales. His parents adored him from the moment he was born. Their first child, Seren, has died five years before Osian was born. Seren Llewellyn was born a beautiful, healthy little girl, much loved by her parents. That was that and all was well until she was 4, when she fell horribly sick. Seren survived, but her eyesight did not. But she was alive, and healthy. She went to a school for the blind a few years later when she was of primary school age. She did very well there. Outside school Seren did well to, and even started learning to play the piano, which she was quite gifted at for her age, and a little violin too. The Llewellyns' house was right across for a park, and Seren was allowed to go over there are play by herself. They always told her to listen for cars before crossing the street. But hybrids cars are so silent… And then, five years later, when his parents thought they were "ready to have a kid again", Osian was born. His parents tried to let Osian be Osian, but it was no good. Take piano, for instance. Osian has been taking piano lessons for as long as he can remember. There's a piano at home. And on one end are the crooked letter that a 4-year-old scratched into the wood: S-E-R-E-N. Osian isn't bad at it, but he mother insists that he's talented, when he's not particularly. In another life, he might ever have liked piano. But now he'll never be able to think of it as anything else than something his mother forced him to do for years because of his sister. At school, things weren't much better. When he got mad, weird things would happen. This caused his classmates to fear him slightly, and pick on him more than slightly. He had people who he could hang around with at school, but none of them were exactly what you'd call friends. And when he turned 11, a Ministry worker came, bearing a letter and explanation. Osian was ecstatic — not even so much about the magic, but the chance to get away from his parents and out from under the shadow of Seren. Personality Osian pushes the rules, the boundaries. When he was young, what his parents wanted him to do was be like Seren, and he's been fighting against that since he was very very little. And now pushing back against what people want him to do is as natural as breathing. And like breathing, it's vital — if he stopped, he would start to suffocate, and then something terrible would happen. And he couldn't care — if he cared, he would care that his parents will never see him for who he is. So best not too. And if when he does care, he pretends not too — it's better that way. But instead of thinking that he's not good enough — as one might expect — he fiercely believes that he is good enough, because he is right and his mother is wrong. Appearance Osian doesn't look much like his family. He has his grandmother's blue eyes, but that's about it. His hair was almost blond when he was really little, but has darken to brown as he got older. He's tall for his age, while his parents are both short. His nose is freckled — Osian and his uncle are the only ones in his family that have freckles. Osian3.jpg Osian5.jpg Osian1.jpg Pets Osian has an owl, that his parents go him so they they could write to him while he was at school. Not actually that he could write to them, but that he had to: they made Osian promise that he would write before they got him the owl. But now, Osian has a barn owl. At first, Osian found the owl very annoying, but he's growing on him. The bird didn't have a name for a while, and Osian eventually settled on Elbow, like the character in Shakespeare's Measure for Measure. Relationships Carys Llewellyn Osian hates his mother. She tries to make Osian like Seren in little ways, and still, 16 years after her death, hasn't gotten over the loss of her daughter. Whenever Osian does anything that's the least bit like Seren, she'll start showering him with attention, and the rest of the time, she's practically in another world. Or treats him like he is. Rhys Llewellyn Osian hates his father too. Osian's dad works long hours at work, and is almost never home. By the time he does come home, he's usually too tired to do anything. He doesn't try to mold Osian into Seren the way that Carys does, but he stands by and doesn't say anything against it. And when he looks at Osian with those sad eyes, it's almost worse than his mother's molding. Seren Llewellyn Seren died, 5 years before Osian was born. He never knew her, and never will. She haunts him, the pictures on the wall, the imagine in his parents' minds. Sometimes Osian wishes she'd never died — then he wouldn't be stuck under her shadow. But he knows that if she hadn't died, he's never have even been born. Mostly Osian just hates her — hates her for being so perfect. On some level, Osian knows that she wasn't actually perfect, and that it's just the way their parents remember her — but he doesn't care. Demetria Crow Osian and Metria are classmates and housemates. They're both first year Slytherins, which means they're stuck with each other for the next 7 years, but to honest he doesn't mind. Metria's perhaps most the emotionally radioactive person he's ever met, but she has a good mind. Facts *His name, Osian (osh-AN), is an old Welsh name. And a name he hates. He much prefers the name Oz (AHZ), which he goes by it whenever he can. *He's not fluent exactly, but he does speak the Welsh language. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Name begins with "O" Category:Muggle-Born Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherin Students Category:First Years Category:Right Handed Category:Born In Wales Category:Welsh Category:Rabbitty's pages Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:Holly Wand Category:Pet Owner Category:Patronus Listed Category:Bird Patronus Category:Speaks Welsh